


Loki's Banishment

by Flylikearaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylikearaven/pseuds/Flylikearaven
Summary: Loki was banished from Asgard to spend his days on Migard until Odin allows him to return. stripped of his magic and put in a humans disguise he has to make the most of the banishment but he encounters someone he would have never expected.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader





	Loki's Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress due to be deleted today. Enjoy and check out the other stories

I was bound by chains and dragged before Odin. the guards held me in place I simply looked up at my father and sneered "so what's my punishment this time? a hot iron prod? Banishment in which I will just find my way back to Asgard or have my own kingdom by the end of the week?" Odin simply gave me a sad smile "you will be banished to Midgard stripped of your magics and transformed so no one will recognize you as soon as you learn to accept Midgard is just a fine of place as Asgard because it is home to many people whose lives you put at stake son then you will be welcomed back to Asgard."

I chuckled "Midgard is nowhere near as beautiful as Asgard everyone there wants to destroy one another." Odin stood from his throne "you can either accept it or not but if you refuse then you will be there until the day you die." he slammed his staff down everything changed I was sitting in an apartment I stood slowly looking in the mirror I was an old man I slammed my fist into the mirror "CURSE, YOU FATHER!!!!"

(unknowns pov)  
I woke up sensing a new soul on earth one that I had been waiting for for a long time.

I huffed might as well make the most out of father's punishment I grabbed a roll of cash of the counter and walked out of my apartment looking to find some distraction I finally stumbled upon a strip club I could drink my sorrows away at least for now. I ordered a round of drinks and when I came too I was in the apartment again with a pounding headache I groaned now I couldn't even drink without the repercussions Odin really did know how to screw me over. I got up and walked into the small kitchenette I had and I heard a light chuckle "how are you feeling this morning Loki?" I spun around a group of men were lounging on my couch I gulped “I’m sorry do I know you?” They chuckled “we wanna get even for New York and we found you so yeah get ready to go to hell.” 

I nodded “that’s fair but I’m not Loki so... have fun gentlemen.” The man chuckled “oh that’s funny we know who yous is how else could you describe the things like you do every last detail that’s pretty good for an old man.” He pulled out a gun “your mortal this is for New York.” The front door was kicked open I ducked behind the counter I heard gun shots ring out I slowly stood a woman flashed a smile at me doing a messy curtesy “your majesty we need to move.” I nodded “Who are you and how did you find me?” 

she laughed and shook her head "I'm Raven one of my talents being the goddess of souls I sensed when yours arrived on Midgard I can see a souls future." that made me freeze "you called it Midgard so you are Asgardian but I've never seen you on Asgard before." she sighed "you guessed correctly I am of Asgardian decent." 

I nodded "that's a good reason so what else are you the goddess of I sense strong magics from you?" she chuckled "I am many things my great grandmothers powers got passed down if you will." I nodded slowly "where do you stay?" she nodded "might want to grab a trashcan i'll teleport you if you want or we can drive in my car." he nodded "driving sounds better." she nodded "lets go." she led me down to her car. 

I got in she sped down the road parking in front of a mansion sized house I stared "This is your place?" she nodded "it is one of the talents that come in handy is being a goddess of desire men fork over their wallets for an illusion." I nodded at her "mischief my forte." she chuckled "I'm aware." I frowned "whats in it for you if you help me?" she sighed "you'll see."

he nodded I led him inside I morphed his appearance to look like the real Loki I led him to my great grandmother she was still laying in bed I gently shook her "wake up I have someone here to see you." her eyes slowly opened she smiled "A frost giant as a prince of Asgard.” Loki smiled “I’m nothing more than a stolen relic from the jotunheim.” 

She shook her head “you are far more valuable than a stolen relic you are destined to be a leader of Asgard but you still have some growing to do.” Her hand dropped she nodded to me “help him grow won’t you?” I nodded “I will but first I have a mission to complete.”


End file.
